Defying Gravity
by The Eighth Shichibukai
Summary: When he accepted the kiss of the young maiden who was 'reacting to him', Naruto didn't know that it would pull him to one of the bloodiest Battle Royale in history that would force him to bring down the icy walls he built to protect his shattered heart. Naruto x Harem, Minato x Harem
1. Uno I

**Edited Summary:** Despite the fact that he has the highest grades and is a prodigy in sports, Uzumaki Naruto has always lived a relatively normal life. But then, everything changed when he was forced to join one of history's bloodiest game that would force him to remember the forgotten memories of his past that might have been the very reason why everybody else is calling him a psychopath.

* * *

**Defying Gravity**

**Initial Summary**: When he accepted the kiss of the young maiden who was 'reacting to him', Naruto didn't know that it would pull him to one of the bloodiest Battle Royale in history that would force him to bring down the icy walls he built to protect his shattered heart.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekirei nor do I own Naruto.

**Warning: **May contain gore, or things as such and other graphical themes. Not suitable for people who aren't open-minded to things.

**Author's Note: **This chapter has been edited as of October 31, 2013. And no, I do not plan on Naruto and Minato having some yaoi relationship.

* * *

_There is only one cause of unhappiness: the false beliefs you have in your head, beliefs so widespread, so commonly held, that it never occurs to you to question them._

Anthony De Mello

* * *

A boy wearing a plain, white T-shirt and a green cargo shorts casually glanced at the list of the passers of the people who took one of Shintō Teitō's hardest exams. The boy has golden brown hair in a slightly messy style, with his bangs easily molding with his forehead and reaches his bright cerulean orbs that are framed by two orange glasses.

# 001 – Uzumaki Naruto – 100%

# 002 – Hayato Mikogami – 95%

# 003 – San Taichou – 89%

"Now this is just pathetic," he stated calmly as he scrutinized the difference in the scores. However, the boy was somewhat surprised when he heard the groan from the person standing beside him.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, how the heck can anyone human gain a perfect score in a test like that? I mean, he has to have some secrets to do so or some pointers that he can pass to me so that I _can_ at least pass," the black haired boy complained softly, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde who stood a few inches taller than him.

"I don't know about you but that guy should be one heck of a lucky bastard to pass that test, that, or he may be some nerd wearing thick rimmed glasses carrying a large book all day long," the blonde joked, causing the black haired boy beside him to at least produce a smile. However, said brunette failed to notice the mischievous glint produced by the blue orbs of his no-named acquaintance.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The jacket-wearing brunette sighed and shook his head when he added sadly, "Still, it didn't change the fact that I failed this test twice."

"Huh? That's odd, I kind of found the test easy, if not a bit mediocre at most," the blonde said, confused at how difficult the boy seemed to see the exams which he…err…passed.

"Yeah, I guess it was easy. But that doesn't change the fact that I failed it," the scrawny brunette explained.

"Well maybe you should just do your best and concentrate for your next take," the blonde encouraged.

"Been there, had sleepless nights preparing for this test, I even joined cram school. I feel rather hopeless, maybe I should go back home and study there," the boy mumbled helplessly, causing the blonde to look at him with interest.

"So you're just like, going to give up?" the blonde criticized with a cold voice, surprising the brunette.

"Well, if you put it that way…" the boy hesitated only for him to receive a glare from the golden haired teen. "I don't know your background but if you just gave up today, you'll end up regretting everything."

"But how can I do so if I can't even answer the questions properly, sweating all the way through my exams?!" the brunette queried accusingly, before gasping at how he reacted.

"Ah, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." The shorter boy quickly apologized, only to earn a small smile from the boy.

"No offense taken, anyway, based from how you react and all the statements you gave me, I greatly recommend that you take the next exams," the blonde encouraged once more, a gentle smile plastered on his face.

"You think so?" the brunette asked, surprise and confusion written all over his face.

"I know so, but in order to pass, I'd also suggest that you shouldn't be _too_ pressured, I don't know what's bothering you but I guess that you should forget all about those stress when you take the tests next time or…" the blonde trailed off before placing a hand on his chin.

"Or what?" the brunette asked, curious and eager to hear what the 'wise' guy is going to say.

"Or you could opt for another school. Sure this university is one of the best but even _I_ don't see it as the school most suitable for me. Maybe it's fate that you fail here twice, meaning that you're not just meant to study here," the blonde said before giving a thoughtful nod.

"I…I actually never thought of it like that," the brunette said, enlightened by the blonde's words.

"But don't act too rashly and think of it first, and when you do decide on something, stick to that path and don't worry too much about the things that might cause you regret, or else it might bring even _more_ regret in your life," the blonde said with another smile.

"Well, it has been nice talking to you but I have to go and run some errands," the blonde excused himself politely, before turning his back from the brunette who seemed surprised and disappointed at the short time they talked. However, mustering up his courage, the brunette turned to the blonde and called out.

"Wait! I forgot to introduce myself to you, my name is Sahashi Minato and I really would like to thank you for the things you told me," Minato said before giving a bow of gratitude to the boy who seemed to have been surprised (and even embarrassed) by the gesture.

"No need to bow for me, Minato," the boy said as he waved his hands frantically. However, when Minato looked at him as if waiting for something, that's when the blonde remembered that he has messed up on something.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me…umm…your name or something?" Minato asked in an awkward voice, a small blush making its way on his cheeks due to the embarrassment of sounding like a…girl.

"Oh right, my mistake," the golden-haired boy said, blushing at the thought of forgetting such a simple act of politeness. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, or Naruto for short. Guess I'll be seeing you around then, Minato-kun."

And with that, the blonde waved goodbye to Minato, who seemed to have been glued to his face as he recalled the words of this Uzumaki Naruto…

'Uzumaki Naruto…why do I have the feeling that I have read it somewhere before…' Minato thought as he watched the blonde disappear within the crowd of passing people.

And when the realization dawned on him hours later, Sahashi Minato felt himself as the stupidest people on Earth for being played like…well…a fool.

* * *

Lying beside the finished bowl of instant ramen, Uzumaki Naruto watched as the gentle breeze pass by while the clouds rolled by.

"It really feels nice to relax and get some peace and quiet," the boy said before he sat up and leaned on the huge tree atop of the hill of an isolated park away from the noisy and busy streets of Shintō Teitō.

After the interesting talk he had with a guy who seemed to be oddly familiar, and a trip to the grocery store, the blonde decided to take some off time and simply relax himself atop of his secret base which he found a few years back.

Really, after a few busy weeks that gave him migraines that he owed because of his special…projects…the blonde realized that he truly needed this.

That, and for some odd reasons, nature seemed to calm him down. A _lot_.

Another gentle breeze blew into his way, causing him to close his eyes in satisfaction, a small smile plastered upon his face as he silently wished that maybe, just maybe, life could be this serene…that life could be this peaceful.

However, his peace and quiet won't last forever when he felt…or rather…heard a disturbance.

"Please! Get out of the waaay!" it didn't come from below, and not from the side as well. Finally deciding to look upward (thought he thought it was stupid for a voice to come from the sky), the blonde's cerulean eyes widened at the sight of a peculiar object, somewhat humanoid in size, heading his way in a speed that gave him no time to dodge.

Or to put it simply, the blonde genius known as Uzumaki Naruto was hit by the flying 'object' and was sent falling down the tall hill of the park and crashing into one of its benches.

"Oww…" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head and eased the pain that came after you hit, head first on a bench _after_ falling down a _hill_.

With another groan, the blonde tried to push away the _soft _and _warm_ thing that managed to fall on him. The thing seemed to moaned softly, before a whimper escaped it.

'Soft…and…warm…moaned…whimper…What the—!' Uzumaki Naruto's eyes quickly opened and widened when he found his hands _groping_ on the bottom of a _girl_ who was looking at him with a strange expression.

And when he saw her face and her biting her lips (though he has to admit but she looked damned cute when she did that), as the gentleman he was raised as (even though he was an orphan), he quickly stopped what he was doing and detached himself from the girl (but he has to admit, he kind of missed the warmth) expecting for the worst to come.

'Like, you know, getting hit in the head, yelled at, or sent a few hundred meters away…wait…where did that came from?' Naruto thought as he shielded himself from the girl. However, when nothing seem to have come and he was spared, he slowly removed his arms from his face to see the girl…looking at him, her head tilted as if confused.

"Why did you stop?" she asked rather innocently, creating a cute expression that caused the blonde's cheeks to turn into read.

"Umm…I-I…" the boy was a loss of word. Sure, he expected being hit, even kicked or yelled, but he never expected…well…this.

And then, everything seemed to click unto her and she created a thoughtful expression by putting a finger on her lips. "I knew I shouldn't have jumped from such a height!"

Seemingly out of the trance as well, Naruto thought back to the words the girl said and the events that happened a while ago.

She…fell…from the sky?

Okay, it may not be the weirdest phenomenon that occurred in his life, seeing that he did live with someone weirder but still…falling out from the sky? It seems rather…unoriginal. Wait…

"How _did_ you fall from the sky?" Naruto asked, curiosity overwhelming his whole body as his need to learn intensified.

"Well, Musubi was being pursued by these strange girls who wants to fight with her and has to jump from this great view and when I was about to fall to this guy, some wind caught me and sent me to this place," the girl said before assuming yet another thoughtful expression.

'Pursued by girls…jumped from a building and…a wind…huh? Well…I think it's…' Naruto eyed the girl, confirming that she wasn't lying and calculating the probability of such a strange event to occur.

'Based on the laws of Physics and of my understanding of the Supernatural, I guess that my judgment upon this situation is that it is…' he paused and eyed the girl, who tilted her head, still thinking about something.

'I think this is a perfectly plausible situation.' Naruto thought with a nod, before adding some 'plausible' support on how the thing happened, some things about an accident of being pushed off of the building and powerful wind currents and how her kimono seemed to act as some paraglider that gave access to such great distances.

'Yup! Perfectly plausible!' Naruto confirmed with a huge, gentle smile on his face.

However, that was when he saw what happened to his clothes and the tattered clothes that the…err…well-endowed woman possessed.

And like the gentleman that he was raised us despite being an orphan, Naruto quickly stood up, dusted the dirt that he accumulated from the fall.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he offered his hand to the innocent looking girl.

But instead of her taking his, or refusing it (something that the 'tsundere' in the mangas that he had read usually does), the girl simply stared at his hand with a confused expression plastered upon his face.

That was when she stood up from her place, quicker than anybody, especially somebody who just fell out of the sky and 'carried by the wind' before rolling down a hill, ignoring his hand before exclaiming cheerfully. "Of course I'm okay! Musubi is very strong and can easily take care of herself, you know?!"

"Ah…okay…I guess," Naruto mumbled, before realizing that he still had an outstretched arm and quickly tucked it in his pockets, a new blush creeping its way into his cheeks.

"Hmm. I think I'm forgetting something," Musubi mumbled under her breath and reassumed her thinking position before her eyes widened and she raised her index finger to speak when…

*Zip*

*Zap*

*BOOM!*

Naruto barely managed to push the girl out of the way of a lightning that literally came out of nowhere, destroying the ground that the girl was formerly standing on. A ground that was made of cement, and shouldn't have been destroyed by a thunder.

Which is why Naruto isn't very sure why he was surprised: either it was because the bolt of lightning that appeared out of nowhere had such great power that it managed to destroy the ground or how much voltage should an electricity possess to destroy cement _or_ if it was from the fact that he was being suffocated by the two, generously sized breasts—chests—that he found himself submerged in to.

"Finally we found you!" Naruto didn't even need to remove himself from the pit of pleasure and despair when Musubi moved out of the way and quickly stood in front of him, her panty being shown to the boy who was raised himself as a gentleman.

And as said, being raised as a gentlemen prompted Naruto to look away and see the two girls that seemed to be the 'pursuers' that Musubi was talking about a few minutes ago, noting the fact that they seemed to have some fetish over S&M outfits, a pair of twins, and possess the ability to conjure lightning.

Something that, in Naruto's perspective, can easily be explained by the Supernatural revolving around them, or to be precise, the mythical Brontokinesis.

"Do you know how much time it took us to escape from that damned Homura and hunt after you again after you got yourself carried off by the wind?!" the aggressive looking twin mumbled.

'I'll call her Twin 1,' Naruto thought as he quickly noted the difference between the two females, how they differ in their posture, forms, etc. etc.

'It seemed that Twin 1 possess this filled-with-uncontrolled energy attitude that gives her a fiery spirit, a stand filled with confidence and a voice that could be lessened and…' Naruto took a glance at the less-aggressive of the two, expecting her to vocalize her opinion over their subject matter. Whatever that was.

"Yeah, so can you please surrender so that we wouldn't have to result into much violence?" the second twin, whom Naruto will name Twin 2, said.

'Hmm…Interesting, so this twin is the calmer one, like the eye of the storm, or the warning before the lightning…she seems to be the type to be controlled but has this electrifying feeling that if not controlled, could cause serious trouble,' Naruto thought before nodding his head.

"Why are you nodding your head about, blondie?" Twin 1 said as she shifted her attention to him. Seemingly unfazed, Naruto simply offered a gentle smile.

"Nothing much, anyway, keep going because I kind of enjoy observing your bickering," the eerie smile, equipped with Naruto adjusting his glasses to send a glare that covers his eye was enough for the twins to step back a bit.

"I told you that I wouldn't fight you yet! Not until I find my Ashikabi!" Musubi reasoned out, and if this was indeed an anime, an irritated tick should appear by Twin 1 right now but sadly…

This isn't. So her eyebrows simply twitched as she grinded her teeth.

'Ashikabi…huh…a term I cannot associate with anything else, I wonder if it's a food? No. I don't think so…maybe it's some kind of supplement? Yes. I definitely have to research on this,' Naruto thought silently before he felt electricity flowing through his vein, causing him to jolt in surprise.

When he looked up, he saw the girl looking at him with a strange expression, her eyes considerably widening. 'So she must've felt it too…huh? Maybe she's a bit worried about the reason behind such occurrence?'

"Hey, that's just static, no harm done," Naruto stated, this time offering a gentler smile and an excuse as to not bother the girl but in his head, Naruto is silently mulling over what caused the reaction when he felt Musubi's soft (but firm) chest slamming into his face before he felt himself getting off then on the ground again, followed by the familiar sound of lightning crashing to the ground.

"I finally found you!" Naruto barely registered what happened and what the girl just stated as he was still disoriented by the sudden movement when he was flung around once more like some ball that you can easily lift and dodge with.

"Don't tell me that—" he at least heard the statement before they began travelling at a disorienting speed, disrupting all coherent thoughts forming in his mind and effectively induced a dizzy feeling in his stomach.

But as they travelled in an inhuman speed that could match that of his guardian, there is one thing that Uzumaki Naruto can now conclude.

Even though he had seen stranger things in the past, never has he experienced such a strange simultaneous event happening one after the other, marking this day as one of the strangest thing he had felt in a long while.

* * *

A few moments later…  
By the side of a bridge…

"I think we lost them Ashikabi-sama," Musubi said in between her pants, a huge smile plastered upon her face.

Naruto, who was still looking at the moving skies, ignored the woman who was still regaining his breath.

A second passed…

Then a minute…

Then…

"Ashikabi-sama, are you okay?" Musubi asked as she pressed herself down in front of Naruto, her face the only thing that Naruto could see.

The blonde blinked his cerulean eyes that were hazy a few moments ago disappeared replaced by an uncharacteristically innocent looking blue orbs.

Once.

Twice.

Then he felt something warm over him, something soft in his chest, and something _warmer_ on his thighs.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he blushed furiously, being the orphan gentleman he was, and moved away from Musubi who seemed surprised and…was that hurt?

Naruto blinked once more, and then, as if disappearing all together, his innocent looking eyes quickly disappeared, replaced by a pair of his usual calm, serene and at ease pupils.

"Where am I?" that was the first question Naruto muttered before scanning the surroundings, taking information of the landmarks he recognized before concluding that he was staying at the _opposite_ section of the city from his home.

"Umm…Ashikabi-sama…are you okay?" Musubi seemed scared, but the concern in her face never faltered.

"Ahh…yes, I'm sorry for my rash behavior," Naruto said and offered his smile and at the same time, outstretching his arm.

"Rash? Is that some kind of food?" Musubi asked innocently, causing Naruto to palm his forehead.

'Rash is an adjective that is synonymous to the words rough or unruly, while synonymous meant the same, so the best answer for a girl with a…limited vocabulary would be…' Naruto quickly formulated his way on dealing properly with the innocent, young looking girl.

"Rash means rough, I am sorry for acting rough on you, Musubi-san," Naruto said, hoping that he doesn't have to explain what honorifics means to the girl. It was clear that she was a foreigner, what with the limited vocabulary she possesses and the strange outfit.

"Oh, okay!" the girl said contently, a huge smile plastered upon her face.

One second.

Two seconds…

Uzumaki Naruto has never prepared himself on being jumped on by the powerful girl (who literally is more powerful that he'll ever be, even if he's a bit athletic).

"I'm so hot, Ahikabi-sama, so please take me in as your Sekirei!" the girl muttered, her gaze seemed to be in a deep trance but before she could even complete her attempted 'rape' (or at least some kind of drug induced hallucination), the girl who claims that she is a Sekirei fainted, much to Naruto's relief…

…Or disappointment.

'Wait a minute, she seems to be referring me as her Ashikabi-sama…is that some kind of tag on their desired mate? And what is a Sekirei? Hmm…This is interesting," Naruto thought, ignoring the strange looks of the people who were passing by.

* * *

"Finally I'm home," Naruto mumbled softly, a girl lying softly in a piggy back ride.

It wasn't very easy to run from the two opposite sides of the city with an unconscious girl riding his back. It wasn't also easy to elude the police officers who were chasing after him for some odd reasons.

But Naruto, after perfecting the art of running back in his High School years, managed to do it and reached his home at an incredible speed, having arrived just in time for…err…supper.

"I know that she would be very, very pissed that I bring another girl at home but what choice do I have?" Uzumaki Naruto asked as he literally felt the temperature decreasing as he looked up to the window of the seemingly innocent house (of course it was innocent, with all the chains that decorated it, the fox-like demon that acts as pillars on the rusted gates and its rather…authentic style).

The doors suddenly opened, and Naruto suppressed the urge to shake as the coldness of the seemingly empty house welcomed him.

"Welcome home, Uzumaki-sama," a monotonous eerie voice echoed inside the dark house as the so-called (as his neighbors kindly put it) Doors of Hell closed with a huge slam, which would have scared anyone.

"Konbawa Onee-chan," Naruto said with a sweet, almost innocent, smile.

Anyone except Uzumaki Naruto, who has been living in the house for as long as he could remember.

* * *

It was supposed to be a usual day in the headquarters of the Mid Bio Informatics (or renowned around the world as MBI).

Another pair of Sekirei are successfully released, another pair successfully finding their rightful Ashikabis, a few 'hopeless' patients being healed effectively by their latest technologies, and a lot of happy customers.

It was supposed to be, until a good half hour before closing time, the alarm bells began to ring, followed by the red lights that signifies an emergency (as per the request of the oh-so-flamboyant Hiroto Minaka) disturbed what supposed to be a peaceful and harmonious day.

"I should've known, it was too perfect," Sahashi Takami grumbled under her breath as she quickened her pace and went to the office where all the Sekireis are being managed.

Emergency! Emergency! Emergency!

The robot-like intercom continued to repeatedly sound, effectively causing irritation to the white-haired veteran.

But what irked her more was the look of fear that each and every employee she has under her care possesses as they all seemed to have stopped responding.

Swallowing a bit of saliva, the woman readied her voice and yelled. "All of you dumbasses begin your work immediately. I do not care whatever it is that got you riled up but it's no excuse for you to start lagging behind!"

And with new found fear, though hesitantly, everybody resumed their work.

Sighing under her breath, the manager of the department walked towards the 'Sekirei Management' area of the facilities that still possessed the red light that signifies the emergency happening.

Tensing at her mere presence, the workers quickened their work, amending for the things they failed to accomplish due to the sudden panic that arose.

"What happened?" Sahashi Takami asked a bespectacled woman who stiffened and began typing on her computer.

"It's Sekirei No. 88, Sahashi-sama," the woman began as the map of the entire city appeared in a holographic image, showing the moving coordinates of Sekirei No. 88, also known as Musubi.

"I don't see any prob—" she trailed off as the coordinates stopped moving, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"No way…" Takami mumbled under her breath, dropping the cigarette that she had lit before quickly fishing out her cellular phone. The bespectacled employee, however, didn't notice heard Takami and assumed that she was being ushered to continue.

Not a moment later, the camera flashback of a creepy looking house emerged in the satellite, looking a little bit too hazy for clarity but enough to show an unconscious Sekirei being carried by an _innocent-looking _blonde man before they disappeared inside the gates.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad," Takami chanted under her breath as she pressed the redial button in her cellular phone once more.

After a few rings, finally, she never thought she'd be grateful that the bastard finally answered his phone, followed by another holographic image appearing beside the satellite video.

"Minaka you have to fix this mess," Takami said, barely hiding her anger.

However, the genius of a friend she had had the nerve to laugh it off, before assuming a mockingly innocent stand.

"What mess are you talking about, Takami-chan?" Minaka asked in a sickeningly and obviously faked innocent voice.

"Minaka, you have to fix this, this mess or else I'm going to castrate you alive and feed your bones to the dogs," Takami stated coldly, the temperature in the room running dangerously low as the darkness began to materialize behind her.

Minaka, one of the most-respected fan of Otaku, managed to produce a real sweat drop before he laughed off Takami's antics.

"You do not need to fret, my lovely Takami-chan! With Naruto-chan in this game, I am very sure that things would become much, much more interesting! Besides, we both know that we were just delaying the inevitable," Minaka explained, using huge and overly expressed hand signs to further express himself.

"You're—You're crazy Minaka! No, this is beyond crazy! You're mad!" Takami accused. She, she would never let such danger befall on such innocent women just for the entertainment of some sick bastard (even if he is her friend).

"I may be crazy or even mad but you cannot even deny the suspense that such a vibrant character could bring to us. Like a bomb that is waiting to explode, oh, as the Game Master, I am very, very excited at the lovely turn of events," Minaka said, his voice filled with nothing but joy and happiness.

Takami shook in anger, her eyes considerably darkening as the phone she was holding began to crack. With one last attempt, she yelled at her phone her last plead.

"I plead of you to stop this nonsense! With _that demon_ in this game! _We_ do not know what will happen! A psychopath joining this game is like setting up a sick dynamite that would fuse in any minute! You know what happened last time and we barely managed to hold it up!" Takami yelled as he plead for her crazy friend to stop this nonsense.

"Oh I know what I'm playing at, Takami-chan, so just trust me and let us together enjoy this wonderful game!" Minaka said, his maniacal smile and laughter slowly dissipating as Takami's phone finally broke.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing…" Takami mumbled, praying to whoever it was up there for the safety of Musubi.

The satellite video replayed itself once more, showing the unconscious Sekirei being carried off by the blonde man who managed to cause a scene a few years ago, the same man who everybody within his vicinity avoids.

The video began to flicker as they slowly entered the ominous gates guarded by two Kitsune statues before they finally disappeared.

Into the House of the Western Demon.

* * *

Sekirei No. 88 shifted in her bed before she opened her eyes, only to forcefully close it when the bright lights blinded her.

Fighting the urge to shiver, she slowly, slowly opened her eyes and adjusted at the white room she was situated in. Turning around, she saw something that sent all her skin to rise up and before she could even scream, a hand managed to snake its way to her mouth.

"Shhhh…" the unfamiliar voice mumbled rather darkly and before Musubi could react and thrash, her fear got ahead of her and she found herself drifting out of consciousness once more.

But before that, all she could remember was the scary face of a demon smiling down upon her.

* * *

**A.N: **After I received the reviews, I just felt that the story isn't quite…satisfying in my taste, so I edited it, added some few lines (okay maybe a lot) and before I knew it, the story became like this). It may possess new wordings and scenarios but I hope it's better than last time (since the first one seemed rushed in my opinion).

I'm starting to work on Chapter 2 now, but due to the limited holidays, I think it'll be uploaded either this week or next week.


	2. Dos II

**Dos II**

* * *

_'Doubt is to certainty as neurosis is to psychosis. The neurotic is in doubt and has fears about persons and things; the psychotic has convictions and makes claims about them. In short, the neurotic has problems, the psychotic has solutions.'_

_Thomas S. Szasz_

* * *

**Earlier That Night . . .**

"Ah. . .Uzumaki-sama, the bath has been prepared," a brown haired woman wearing a flowing white kimono that was held by a black sash and what seemed like—chains—politely said in her usual monotonous voice. However, when Naruto saw her eyes, he cannot help but literally freeze at the intensity it possessed.

"You know that I do not forbid you in reacting violently, Akitsu-chan," Naruto stated calmly as he adjusted his glasses and stared directly into the deep, grey orbs which seemed to have widened by a small, miniscule fraction that any untrained eye would miss.

But living with a maiden who expresses the least amount of expressions and emotions, a highly reserved woman who always maintains a prim and collected posture for the last couple of years helped train the young genius to read each and every signs that the woman produces.

The short pause Akitsu had, that moment of hesitation that she rarely seems to possess, those eyes that were filled with a mild surprise before turning to look at the woman lying beside Naruto and the small twitch in her fingers told Naruto many things that other people wouldn't be able to read.

And Naruto knows what it means: Akitsu is, for some reasons, jealous of Musubi.

Now all he has to do is extract more information from his reserved protector. And extracting information from other people has been one of Naruto's specialties considering its need in the completion of most of his . . .researches.

"You're jealous of Musubi-chan, Akitsu-chan, I wonder why," Naruto mused, a small thoughtful look plastered upon his face as his glasses formed its glare, a small mischievous smile plastered upon his face.

Akitsu's eyes slightly twitched once more, and Naruto deduced that it came from the fact that his guardian was somewhat irritated of what Naruto had just stated, confirming the truth behind it.

"Ah . . . That's not true, Uzumaki-san," Akitsu denied smoothly, a lie that would've been acceptable to other people due to the tone it held, those of confidence and finesse, but Naruto, having been the only person that has the capability to read the so-called emotionless woman like an open book, easily sensed the slight change in her voice that meant that sent warnings of a lie.

"It would've been an acceptable lie, Akitsu-chan, if it hadn't been me you're talking with," Naruto said with a gentle smile as he stood up from his place, noting the slight changes in the expression of the tattooed woman before him.

"But I wouldn't push you too much if you do not want to reveal the information you're withholding, at least, not yet," Naruto stated ominously, pushing his glasses upwards before turning to the content form of Musubi.

"I'll be taking a bath Akitsu-chan, please ensure that Musubi gets the . . . usual welcoming treatment we have for . . . guests," Naruto said, choosing his words carefully, a hint of mischief in his voice as he stood up and left slowly walked out of the living room towards the bathroom.

Once he was outside of hearing range, Akitsu released the breath she was holding, relieved that her 'master' chose not to pursue her secrets. Turning her gaze to the sleeping figure, a glint of mischief crossed her eyes as well as an icy mask materialized into her face, forming the image of a scary demon, before a dome of ice formed around them, the lights inside the room creating bending and refracting with the dome of glaciers she produced creating an illusion of a white, blinding room with dancing lights.

"Ah . . .You've been a naught girl, Sekirei No. 88," Akitsu said menacingly as the masks she made became a whole being, that of a blue fox with nine tails, a cold look forming in its eyes as it stared darkly at the sleeping maiden.

Yes. Akitsu will 'punish' this girl for the trouble she has caused.

* * *

The blonde who was relaxing in the huge bath tub chuckled evilly as she heard the scream of Musubi echoed like music in his ears, showing the success of one of his . . . projects.

"Good job Akitsu, I knew you had it in you," Naruto mumbled softly to himself before he submerged himself to the hot waters that his guardian happily prepared.

Unknown to many people, Uzumaki Naruto, a genius who managed to pass the entrance exams of Shintō Teitō's top university as its top student, the person who can give advises that is filled with wisdom, a person who isn't bothered by Supernatural occurrences and a natural-born thinker, is a Grade A prankster and Akitsu, a woman who rarely shows her emotions, is the first apprentice he took under his wings.

* * *

**That Night . . . **

A lone figure stood in the dark holding what seemed like a ball, a huge, gentle smile plastered upon his face.

"You're going to be okay, Naruto, as long as I am here, you're going to be fine," the boy said, looking at him with an eerie smile.

"Who are you?" he found himself answering, and as if answering his question, a light suddenly appeared around the figure, revealing who he was . . .

"N-no, it can't be," Naruto mumbled in disbelief as the bloody boy before him laugh, before crushing the _head_ he was holding with his palm, before literally bathing in the gore he had surrounded himself it.

Naruto turned to run away from the psychopath. But the voice remained. The sound of crazed laughter and before he knew it, he was there, sitting in the middle of the stacked pile of bodies, bathing in the blood of his enemies.

"You can never run from me, Uzumaki Naruto," the boy whispered to his ears, his tight embrace only seemed to get tighter and tighter until he found himself suffocating from the hug.

"Never. . . never . . ." the boy continued to whisper, amusement lacing in his voice.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as his consciousness fade away.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as a huge gasp escaped his lips. 'It was a dream, it was just a dream, nothing more, just a dream, a nightmare,' Naruto repeated in his head, trying to calm all his nerves after such a vivid nightmare that seemed to have chased him far and wide. He would've stood up from his place when he found himself unable to do so due to the warm and heavy objects that stopped him.

Warm . . . and . . . heavy?

Quickly looking down, Naruto saw the familiar sight of his guardian lying on his chest protectively, a hard grip on his shirt as she continued to sleep peacefully, undisturbed by the gasp he emitted.

Akitsu had always been like this, once in the past, when they shared separate rooms, Naruto found Akitsu slipping in his room in the middle of the night, every single night without fail, which made him decide that the two of them should just sleep together, with the conditions that she _doesn't_ do anything _naught_y to him (like accidentally touching his private parts or giving him a hand-job in his sleep) and remove her chains (because they were completely uncomfortable and unbelievably heavy as well).

But what surprised him is the presence of another being beside him, lying on his other chest as still as a baby, the only sign of movement is the _huge_ movement of her equally _huge_ chest.

Naruto blushed, but then again, who _wouldn't_ blush when two, sexy, hot women were pressing on him, not wearing any bra (he could at least tell with the lack of hard clothing on both the girls). Slowly, he felt himself hardening, a troublesome situation that other people would gladly immerse themselves in to.

That was when he felt Musubi shifting, delicately brushing her lower region into his growing area causing him to stifle a moan.

Naruto sighed. It would be a lie if he say that he didn't enjoy the situation as well, despite being an orphan who was raised by his parents as a gentleman.

* * *

**The Next Day . . . **

Musumi stretched widely as she woke up, a loud yawn escaping her lips. Despite her initial nightmare, and the fact that her stomach is angrily growling and is demanding to be fed, Musubi found herself enjoying her sleep.

"Ah, what a nice nap," Musubi yelled cheerfully, unaware of the shadow silently creeping behind her.

"Ohayo Musubi-chan," Musubi jumped at the voice, before she quickly recognized it and turned around happily, hugging the owner of the voice and drowning him in her generous breasts.

"Ohayo Ashikabi-sama!" Musubi cheered, still drowning the poor blonde between her two caves-of-a-breast.

To say that Naruto is enjoying himself being submerged into those two, delicate looking watermelons is an understatement, but at the same time, he found himself losing consciousness due to the lack of oxygen in her fragrant chest.

Come to think of it, she does smell a lot like strawberries, one of his favorites.

"Mumm smmm I cmmm brmmm!" Naruto tried asking Musubi to stop, only for his voice to muffle by the continuous rape the innocent looking girl is doing to him when suddenly, Musubi stopped the assault and placed a finger in her lips, looking upwards in a thoughtful manner. "Wait. . .Oh right! I remember! I'm not yet your Sekirei!" Musubi revealed, confusing Naruto who was still trying to catch his breath.

"But I chose you to be my Sekirei, and I feel all hot and. . . yes, I'm definitely reacting to you Ashikabi-sama!" Musubi stated, a hazy look suddenly appearing in her eyes. Naruto backed away from the lust-filled woman, scared at what she'll do to him.

And then, another thought entered the young 'Sekirei's mind, causing her to stop. And then, as if realization slowly dawned upon her, Musubi sat on her place, a defeated look replacing her once-happy image.

"Y-you d-do not w-want me as your Sekirei?" Musubi suddenly asked, a tear making its way into her brown eyes before holding in a whimper.

"W-wha—" even if he was indeed a genius, the sudden shift in events, and the new found information he has gathered was too much for Naruto to just register in his big, big brain.

"Sumimasen," Musubi suddenly said before bowing in apology. Naruto raised an arm. "You don't really need to apologize, it's no bi—"

"Yume-nee, when I was younger, always told me never to force myself into people and that is what I'm doing to you." Musubi continued, as if not hearing Naruto. Naruto made a mental thought of asking the girl later about who this Yume is, but for now, he'll stick with solving their . . . predicament.

"Ah, I guess you're right but really, I'm not all that bothered," Actually, Naruto really, really enjoyed the attention the hot woman gave him.

"Oh really? So you want to be my Ashikabi-sama?!" the saddened look in Musubi quickly vanished, leaving no trace behind as if it never existed in the first place. This gesture suddenly made Naruto think that this woman isn't as naïve as he thought her to be.

"Wait, I didn't mean that," Musubi stopped from her lunge, assuming a disappointed look once more. "Then what did you meant by that, umm . . ." That was when Musubi realized that she _does not_ know Naruto's name. "What's your name again?" The sudden question made Naruto palm his face once more.

'I take it back, she is _that_ naïve,' Naruto thought as he stared at the ridiculous and helpless girl, not sure if he's going to pity her of laugh at her. He chose none. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but I'd prefer you to call me Naruto and not Ashikabi-sama."

Naruto smiled, the ones he used to appease with Akitsu when she felt offender or hurt due to certain, unexplainable things and the ones he uses to make other girls do what he wanted them to do, a smile which they he heard other men saying 'belonging to that of a host'.

A crimson tint made its way down to Musubi's cheeks, and it didn't take long before she began sweating. It was such an intense sight for Naruto that he can't himself feel _it_ starting rise, something normal when you're see a panting, hot, big-chested, beautiful girl on _your _bed, wanting to _rape_ you.

Something that doesn't really sounded _that_ bad now that Naruto thought about it.

'Such perverted ideas shouldn't have come from my mind,' Naruto thought to himself and cursed his immaturity. He won't fall for such temptations, for reasons he himself, cannot easily explained. Maybe he's just isn't . . . ready yet.

"So what is this Ashikabi you're talking about?" Naruto asked Musubi, who seemed to have been released out of her trance at the mention of Ashikabi, before offering a huge smile to Naruto.

"An Ashikabi is a Sekirei's, like myself, destined one. They are the person who we Sekirei will bond with and the person who we will happily spend our eternity forever, the person who we will protect with our entire life, and the person who will also help us unlock our greatest power, the power of love," Musubi said with such passion that truly moved the usually logical person named Naruto.

Sadly, being the logical person such as himself, Naruto doesn't fully believe in this concept of _love_. Supernatural he can handle, but love, which can be explained by science as the reaction of the hypothalamus to reproduce and increase the chance of mating, isn't one of Naruto's best subjects.

It's not that he's against it, it's just that he doesn't believe in its full powers for some odd reasons he cannot really explain yet.

"And the Ashikabi of a Sekirei will be the very person who will help us Sekirei achieve our wings, and will fight with in this game to give us the right to victory and to ascend," Musubi finished, earning Naruto's attention. "An Ashikabi can give you wings? How is that possible?" Naruto asked, confused at Musubi's explanation (which is purely subjective with the exception of the last part, or at least that's how Naruto saw it).

"I don't really know much about _how_ but it's true! And they say that a winged Sekirei is always stronger than an unwinged one, but really, what most Sekirei simply wants is to have their Ashikabi, Yume-nee even told me that having someone to protect just gives us the reason, the will, to continue on and live our life," Musubi said with such conviction that Naruto, once again, almost believed her.

"So you're saying that I'm your . . . destined one?" Naruto asked, raising a brow, only to have an eager nod coming from the child-like 'Sekirei'. "Yes!" Musubi said. "How can you be so sure?" Naruto asked the woman. Musubi smiled and took Naruto's hand, before placing it on her huge chest. Naruto blushed, before looking at Musubi to ask what the gesture supposed to mean.

"Can you feel it? My heart beating as fast as it can, means that I'm reacting to you. My insides, my whole being, just wants to touch you, to be with you, yearning to be in contact with the one who I is truly destined for me," Musubi said with a huge smile and an equally huge blush.

"You're . . . reacting . . . to me, is that what you're trying to say?" Naruto asked, but was simply answered by a simple nod by the girl who seemed to have taken a new personality. Naruto then decided to ask for more, since this girl seemed to be willing to answer without the need of further . . . manipulation. But for some odd reasons, Naruto couldn't help but feel the desire _not_ to lie to the girl, to _not_ take advantage of her, to _not_ hurt her even.

"So what if I don't accept you, what if I do not want to be your Ashikabi?" a look of hurt crossed the eyes of the panting woman, before she smiled sadly, before her voice changed. "We do not have a choice but to accept, if it is for your own happiness. But remember that there is evil in this world, as there is peace. There will always be someone who will be tempted to take what is not theirs, those filled with greed. There would be no consequence for you if you do not accept, but be reminded that a rejected Sekirei ends up lost, without a path to take, and even vulnerable to those who simply wants to satiate their own lust for power, or even their own selfish reasons. Especially like Musubi-chan."

Vulnerable, coming from a girl who doesn't even know what rash mea— Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the symbols of Yin & Yang replacing Musubi's eyes. Naruto felt like hitting himself from the slip he managed to make. 'How could he have missed this?'

However, before he could even inquire, Musube's eyes changed back to their normal form, a questioning look plastered upon her face. "Ugh . . . what happened?"

**Lime Alert**

'She seems not to remember, it might've been a trance. How . . . intriguing,' Naruto mused in his mind, eyeing the childish Sekirei once more. 'Vulnerable and lost . . . can I let it happen – No, I don't think I can. I guess it wouldn't hurt to . . .'

Before he could even think up of the best way to resolve the 'problem', Naruto's arms found itself wrapped around Musubi's body, his face leaning closer to hers and without warning, his lips descended upon her own. Both Naruto and Musubi seemed to have been surprised at the sudden turn of events, and before the two of them could even react, four pairs of wings appeared behind Musubi, both possessing light colors as they danced across the room, illuminating and giving a wonderful show that left Naruto in awe.

However, as if relying on instinct, Naruto deepened his kiss, this time closing his eyes, and began tasting the caverns of Musubi's mouth, memorizing its sweetness as Musubi did the same, letting Naruto dominate him. Musubi's hands snaked to Naruto's hair, before pulling to deepen their kiss further.

Slowly, as if his hands were controlled by a savage lust, Naruto felt himself fondling Musubi's huge breast, earning a moan from the woman as his other hand went to fondle the woman's uncovered, warm and wet opening.

Musubi moaned in Naruto's mouth, sending shivers down Naruto's skin and causing the blonde to harden his rub towards the woman's entrance to create more of those pleasurable noises from the girl. And then before he could even register what was happening, Naruto's middle finger entered Musubi, causing the girl to gasp in pleasure, the fingers in her feet curling up as she wrapped her long legs to Naruto to deepen the touch.

**End of Lime**

But the moment was stopped when the shattering sounds of utensils breaking apart echoed inside the room, causing Naruto to open his eyes widely as he stared directly to the grey eyes, eyes filled with hurt, of betrayal, of sadness and . . . envy?

As if time had stilled, the three of them laid there, Musubi, who was looking at Naruto with confusion before turning her innocent gaze towards Akitsu, her eyes widening when she saw the crest on the woman's forehead, Naruto, who, with concern and guilt in his eyes, looked at Akitsu's pain-filled gaze, and Akitsu.

"Ah . . . I guess I have to go," the brown haired Sekirei stated monotonously, a controlled feeling of hurt building inside of her body as if her heart was being crushed, but she remained indifferent, her eyes being the small doors that showed what she truly was feeling.

That she is not okay. That she's not even supposed to look okay, but for her Ashikabi, what a loose term it was for her, at least for her master, she would not look weak, nor frail, she'll be at her best all the time and if that meant killing every bit of emotion, if that meant that she has to endure whatever it was that she was feeling silently, if it meant that she has to watch from the side lines as they all happily converse, and even make love with each, then so be it.

And so the Ice-Wielder of a Sekirei began picking the shards of the broken utensils and the food it contained, silently letting it graze her skin to at least have a source of outlet for the pain building up in her that was easily numbed by her cold skin.

Warmth, it was odd how it was her who craved it the most yet her body seemed to reject it, the feeling of warmth something that she wants to be with her yet her ability seemed to always oppose it.

"Akitsu?" Naruto inquired, a worry hint on his tone as he detached himself from Musubi, who seemed to at least understand the situation and quieted herself, her eyes staring at Akitsu with sadness and what seemed to be understanding.

When he received no such response from his guardian, his sister figure, Naruto began to walk towards her.

"Ah . . . Please don't touch me, Uzumaki-sama," Akitsu mumbled politely, but every slight movement was seen by Naruto, despite that the brown haired monotonous beauty's effort to hide all the pain with her usual, icy glance that seemed to have been numbed from pain.

Naruto wanted, no, craved to help her, but he was at a loss of words. Silently, Akitsu nodded her head towards Musubi, who nodded as well before leaving the room, the close silently closing behind her. Naruto wanted to run towards her, the person who nurtured him, who helped him get back on his feet but for some odd reasons, he feels as if he wasn't the right person to cheer her up.

For some odd reasons, Naruto feels as if he isn't the right one for her, that he isn't the Ashikabi that will love her for who she was, and that he'll have to stay as the younger brother who will help her find her one true love, even though it might've sounded twisted in its own way.

"Aren't you going to follow her, Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked in a strange polite voice, Naruto turned to Musubi, a small, saddened yet gentle smile appearing on his face. "I don't think I'm the right person to do so. Saying that I'll be leading her on the wrong path, making her believe that I love her, I do not think I can do that to her. The least I can give her is space, she has done so much for me and I don't think leading her on with false emotion is what I should give her in exchange." But when he stared into the eyes of Musubi, Naruto's jaw somewhat fell at the sight.

Because smiling before was Musubi, who isn't exactly like Musubi at the same time. "Oh by the way, my name is Yume, Sekirei No. 08, and for some peculiar reasons even I cannot explain, you managed to wing me." Musubi, or was it Yume, smiled at him, one of her eyes bearing a Yin & Yang symbol as its pupil, the other a kind, innocent black orb.

For some odd reasons, people with multi-personality aren't _that _strange in Naruto's eyes any longer.

* * *

"I wonder if she'll be okay," Uzumaki Naruto mumbled under his breath as he looked outside the window of his humble abode, waiting for the return of his guardian who seemed to have disappeared without even a single trace.

"She'll be okay, even if she isn't a winged Sekirei, she _is_ still a part of the Single Digits, I do not think protecting herself from harm would be a hard task for her," Yusubi, as Naruto would like to call the strange mixture of Musubi and Yume, said with a small smile.

"Besides, I felt Akitsu-chan and she's really, really strong!" and then there's that voice of Musubi, reminding Naruto that they haven't exactly merged, being two people in one body. It was odd, in a way, but there's this inkling that this isn't the very first time Naruto has experienced a person who has more than one personality.

"But as his younger brother, I can still worry about her right?" Naruto asked and offered his strange Sekirei a kind smile. Musubi blushed, a small smile plastered upon her face and nodded her head.

"Hai! Ashikabi-sama can worry about Akitsu-chan all he wants! Musubi isn't jealous or anything so you don't have to worry about that!" Musubi said reluctantly, but for some odd reasons, Naruto felt an odd presence of a huge, furry animals before it disappeared, replaced by a dark aura.

"Naruto-sama shouldn't smile like that to Musubi-chan and to me if he doesn't want a second round of our little . . . bonding," Yume said with a sly smirk, all the shyness that Musubi has disappearing, slightly creeping Naruto out. But then again, if he was to be a responsible Ashikabi and to be with Musubi and Yume now and forever, he should at least learn how he may be able to adjust to this strange predicament.

Smirking mischievously, Naruto said in an all-too-innocent voice. "And what makes you think that I do not want a second round or to at least continue what we've started awhile ago?" The cool voice of Naruto was enough to heat up Musubi's body, causing her to blush and turned away.

"I was just kidding, Naruto-sama, if you—" Naruto chuckled at her reaction, surprising her. "I was just kidding Yume, I know for a fact that I should at least wait until Musubi is asleep or isn't fully around in that mind of yours or at least learn about sex before I do that, as a gentleman, that's the least I can do."

"What?! Musubi knows all about sex! Sex is. . . uhh . . ." the Musubi inside the shared body complained before a giggle erupted from her. In an outsider's view, it seems as if Musubi laughed at herself, but Naruto couldn't help but admit that Musubi's reaction is kind of cute. If a little bit innocent.

"You know I can wait until Musubi's asleep," the flirtatious voice of Yume appeared once more, a seductive smile plastered upon her face at the suggestion she just offered.

It was actually a nice day after all, except for the fact that Akitsu has ran away and seems to be spending the night outside the house. 'Well at least she didn't forgot her money,' Naruto thought when another idea crept up to his mind.

'Damn! She might've forgot her panties!' and as the possessive brother he was, Naruto couldn't help but swear to himself that if anybody tries to touch Musubi in an inappropriate position, he will ensure them a hundred years of pain (how he will do it is still being processed by his mind but he'll ensure just that).

* * *

**In MBI**

Takami Sahashi smashed the glass she was holding at the holographic image before her that was blinking furiously, the same image that once again caused a havoc inside the usually peaceful building of MBI.

It was bad. With the turn of events, even she, one of the genius, just a few IQ Level behind Minaka, couldn't think of what might happen. Of how things will happen.

'Minato this is for you, I hope I won't regret what I'll be doing,' the mother thought as she looked at the image of her son kissing a woman as pink colored wings appeared from her back, before eyeing the isolated house that seemed to have been covered by an even darker mist.

"Should we continue with the plan?" the same woman from yesterday asked, her voice shaky at the prospect of not only deliberately disobeying Minaka, but also attacking _him_, one of the craziest man in history.

"Fire the Satellite Beam now," Takami thought, silently apologizing to Musubi, the resident Sekirei that are living inside the misty house of the Kitsune.

One sacrifice is needed in order to ensure the safety of a thousand others, at least, that's what Takami kept telling herself as the command was sent to the satellite weapon.

* * *

**In a different side of the city . . .**

A voluptuous blonde girl with long, flowing hair tied in a pair of pigtails glared at the _boy_ before her who had a taunting grin, somewhat maniacal, plastered upon his face. Behind the girl was a swarm of bees, flies and a group of what seemed like rats and cockroaches, in a formation that seems to protect her.

"Who the heck are you and what the hell do you want?" the woman asked loudly, causing the _boy_ who managed to fool her with his cute-defenseless-guy façade only to prove that he was a two-faced, split personalized bastard that has this bloodthirsty tendencies.

"You're the person they all call the Beast of the South, an Ashikabi who refuses to bond with any Sekirei and is powerful enough to stand on equal grounds with us," the boy with light hair said, standing calmly before the girl, sizing her up.

"So those girl who were trying to rape me are Sekireis. . ." the girl mumbled darkly under her breath before shivering at the remembrance of _girls_ trying to rape _her_.

"And so if I get you to be _my_ Ashikabi, I will be one of the strongest Sekirei and ascension will definitely be within my hands," the boy stated in a crazed tone before he disappeared out of view.

However, as if acting like a protective mechanism, all the insects, including the bees, the cockroaches, the flies and the mosquitoes, along with some ants and moths surrounded the girl, creating a strong protective wall that has been protecting her from all those _girls_ who tried assaulting her, and this boy wasn't any different.

A few seconds later, the boy was lying on the ground, his whole body filled with bites, stings, rashes and what seemed like acids as he glared at the girl. "You won't be able to defeat me with such puny strength boy, because I, Naru, will defeat you! Dattebayo!" And with that, the girl assumed a ridiculous pose with her fist pumped up in the air, and Amebane, Sekirei # 13, could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat when he saw the change in her eyes, before his whole body began to heat up.

"The hell!" the boy yelled as the realization hit him. No! He, Amebane, the strongest Sekirei of them all, couldn't have been reacting! No! It was supposed to be _her_ reacting to _him_ and not the other way around.

"You look stupid even if you're cute, and you tried hurting me so I'll give you a punishment of a lifetime, dattebayo!" the enthusiastic girl cheered up before a swarm of bees made its way towards him.

However, the ground suddenly shook before a loud explosion from the opposite side of the city appeared, surprising Naru, her blue eyes were suddenly filled with dread as she stared at the attack that befalls on the West.

* * *

"This is bad," an orange haired computer geek mumbled to herself as she continued to type on her computer, hoping she could at least divert the attack to a deserted place.

Error! Error! Error!

"This is really, really, really bad," the girl said as she frantically typed on her computer. They are making a big, big mistake, this should be stopped at all cost to prevent the awakening of the sleeping demon. No.

"I think I just failed to stop the beginning of the end," Matsu mumbled as the computer software crashed, all of the lights in the monitor disappearing.

* * *

Outside an Inn, a purple haired woman drinking a cup of tea watched as the light beam traveled the sky, directed into a suspiciously familiar area in the city. "Oh my, it seems that MBI finally took matters in their own hands."

"What was that Miya-san?" a silver haired man asked Miya, who covered her mouth with her long sleeves. "What was what, Kagari?" The strange and obviously faked innocence in her voice somewhat scared the silver haired host, especially when her aura began to darken.

"Nothing Miya-san," Kagari mumbled, holding his hands in surrender. "Oh that's what I thought as well," Miya said before her eyes changed into a serious pair, her mind running through the future that lies ahead. None of them are very pleasant.

* * *

Akitsu was wondering in the park, reflecting on the things she has done and the things that happened, a bit saddened about the fact that her supposed Ashikabi didn't even chased after her.

'But is he even the same person?' Akitsu thought to herself, remembering the huge difference between the Naruto _then_, and the Naruto that he is taking good care of. 'Maybe they really are different people, maybe Miya-san is truly correct that he isn't the same Naruto who . . .'

Akitsu stopped her trail of thoughts when she felt the ground shaking, follow by a loud explosion that went off with a 'boom'. Alarm bells quickly shook her system when she managed to locate the direction of the explosion, her usual indifferent expression disappearing as she has seen where the smoke is coming from.

'It can't be,' and faster than anyone could see the woman, the red hair disappeared from the park, hoping that her little brother is fine.

* * *

Hiroto Minaka shook his head with mock disappointment as he watched the huge, light beam he invented crash down, sending judgment to the isolated house in the west, a huge smile still plastered upon his face.

"Uh-oh, seems like Takami-chan just poked the scary fox!" Minaka mumbled amusely towards himself, watching as the explosion and dusts picked up from the explosion sight. "Bad move, bad move indeed."

* * *

**A.N: **When I read the first review, I realized that getting Akitsu is a bit off in the story, and the fact that Akitsu-adoption is a bit of a usual occurrence in Sekirei-Naruto fanfics and isn't original, at all. Which is the reason why I re-uploaded this.

First of all, Naru isn't an OC, and I probably know that you already know who she is (it's really quite obvious).

By the way, I already have three Sekireis who I planned for Naruto (with Yume and Musubi counted only as one), my clue is that the remaining two are perverted (it's actually an easy guess and they're not regularly used in Naruto-Sekirei crossover fics) and four for Minato (you can actually guess who the first one is, since he has already winged her, though I have to admit that Minato winging _her_ isn't that very original in the fandom).

Whoever guesses all of Naruto's Sekirei will receive a surprise.

Once again, I apologize for changing my mind so easily due to a review but reviews are there to help me improve and I truly thank you guys! You all rock!


End file.
